Mystra
Mystra (pronounced: MISS-trah), Mother of All Magic, Lady of Mysteries, is arguably the most powerful of the greater deities. Church of Mystra Waterdeep has a strong tradition of both wizardry and sorcery, with Waterdhavians traditionally favoring the Lady of Mysteries, dating back to the establishment of the House of Wonder in the Year of Starlight (1215 DR). The Church of Mystra however has long played a secondary role to the Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors in Waterdeeo because the sale of spells and magic items is traditionally the province of the guild, not the church Secular Aims Servants of Mystra travel Faerûn instructing creatures in the use of magic, and leaving spell scrolls, workbooks (simple spellbooks), and even magic items to be found. The intent is to leave so much magic in so many places that rulers, law keepers, and selfish wizards can’t hope to find all of it. Servants of Mystra are to work against those who seek to restrict magic, and humble or throw down those who seek to use magic for tyranny. Yet they are also to make sure that magic is alive everywhere and used for good as well as for evil and selfish reasons, so that folk have some respite from brute force and the sword, and so that succor does not become a worse scourge than the sword it opposes. So long as the Servants teach magic and spread it, Mystra cares not if they pursue side projects or hobbies, such as ruling small villages, founding or joining families that rise to wealthy near-nobility through their magical aid, or making themselves rich through their magic. Several became reclusive rulers in the Border Kingdoms, but covertly taught scores of people in upcountry Sembia and the Vast to cast spells. Others did the same in the Tashalar and around the Lake of Steam, intending that no Calishite conqueror would succeed in expanding into such areas without being unexpectedly opposed by fierce magic. Mystra’s Chosen meddle in politics on a grand scale, and some of her lesser Servants have followed those examples, seeking to curb rulers who use brawling brawn in favor of those who respect magic and use it wisely, not tyrannically. Others prefer to work illusions to delight children and elders alike around a campfire or in a tavern taproom. Creed Seek to learn and create new magic always, and love the Art for itself, not for what it can do for you. Know when not to use magic and when a little of it, skillfully applied, can suffice. Be deft and efficient in wielding the Art, never careless or reckless. Be mindful that the Art is the gift of the Lady of Mysteries, and use it humbly, not proudly. Teach magic to all, high and low, and use it to benefit others, so that acceptance of magic grows and the ability to wield magic widens from a select few to almost every creature of Faerûn. Let magic prevail and brighten life, not reign over it and constrain it. Craft new spells and magic items as the Lady’s visions and mysteries move you. Delight and thrill in the use of magic, but strive to master it ever more precisely, so that less of it can achieve more. Preserve magical lore, but share it rather than hiding it, that all may taste it and set aside their fear of its power.